


Give Us A Little Love

by 2mian



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 13:43:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19792075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2mian/pseuds/2mian





	Give Us A Little Love

跳下去吧，艾伦。  
我邀请你和我一起，共赴地狱黄泉。

我去接艾伦的时候，是个雪天。漫天遍地的雪，只有我来时的一串脚印。  
他穿着我上次邮寄过来的黑色羽绒服，按我的要求围了那条浅咖色的围巾，低着头跟在狱警后面，没有随身行李，向我慢慢靠近。他刚刚看到我的时候有些畏缩，甚至还没看清我拿了什么礼物，转头往回跑，但他的手脚似乎不听他的指挥，两条长腿打了结，把他自己拌了个跟头，扑在了雪地里。  
人高马大的狱警这时候才伸手把他从地上揪起来，用电棍压着塞到我怀里，好像他还是二十年多年前那个小婴儿，我还能抱得动他一样：  
“今天你假释，往回跑个屁？还没他妈的住够？”  
我一边牢牢地把他控制在怀里，一边小心地保护那盒蛋糕——非常漂亮的红樱包装和美味的草莓巧克力，然后向狱警道谢。那个黑皮肤的胖警察似乎见惯了这种场面，意味深长地看了我们一眼：  
“下次努把力，别来这种地方挤着了，十平米的单间城北有的是。我可不想再看到他。”  
黑铁大门轰地关上，震落了满墙的雪。  
城北公墓。  
不过让我松了口气的是，艾伦没有发火，没有大喊大叫，没有冲上去跟那个带着镣铐电棍和手枪的狱警拼命。他仍然窝在我的怀里，被剃得很短的头发扎着我的胸口。他没抱我，只是一动不动地蜷缩着，像极了受惊的小兽。但这个动作对他来说太委屈了，他高我两个头，肩膀宽阔，筋肉结实，即使现在瘦了，也不是我这样能抱住的孩子。雪很快落满了他的头发和后背。上次的事故之后，我久站会不舒服，手臂用力太久会疼，脑袋里像是有风扎根，而且再不出发会赶不及回家的火车，只有那一列。我的手按着他的后颈，一点一点地安抚他，要他把自己的泪腺关上，再抬起头来。他渐渐止住了抽噎。  
“对不……”他说。  
“不要说。”我断然拒绝。不要和我道歉，道歉没有意义。  
他住了嘴，四周静得可怕，我听见雪花凝结的声音，视力很快受了影响，脚似乎也被冻住了。我和他穿着黑色的羽绒服相互支撑却并不拥抱，就像两株渐渐枯死的树。现在只有我们两个人了。  
“回家吧，艾伦。”  
我拍掉他袖口和前襟上的雪，把蛋糕的纸袋放进他的左手里，然后握住他的右手。他的手很冷，而且正在发抖。他被我牵着，试探地迈出一步，然后回头看向那个雪坑。  
深深的两对脚印。  
我这才发现他的额角在流血。  
幸运地是，尽管我的眼睛拖累了我们行进的速度，在一些路口我不得不停下来浪费时间辨认路标，我们还是成功地赶上了那列火车。在空空荡荡的车厢里，我终于有机会仔细观察他。他的眼窝加深，脸颊凹陷，嘴角干裂，但还是干净利落的。他不再是我当初捡回来的、沾满泥土呜呜哭着的小孩子。他低着头，长时间地望着自己的手掌。寒冷帮我把他额角的血止住了，小小的创可贴因此显得有些滑稽。过了一会儿，他把那盒蛋糕放在自己的膝盖上拆开，用勺子把最大的那颗草莓剜出来送到我嘴边。  
我看着他，并不张嘴。他肯喂我吃东西，但是不愿和我讲话。是我的衰老吓到他了吗？我的眼角已经开始长皱纹了，今天早上才看见一侧的头发里长了很多白色的出来。巨大的伤疤占据了我半张脸，那道蜿蜒的划痕几乎延伸到我的嘴角——是断裂的棒球棍留下的伤口。还有我的手。  
行进的列车车窗上映出一张凶恶丑陋的脸，怪不得他不肯看我。  
“利……威尔。”他连话都讲得结结巴巴，我只好放过他，从勺子上咬下那颗草莓。  
很甜。他喜欢甜食。  
奶油和巧克力安抚了他，他一向容易受甜食的蛊惑，渐渐地没那么畏缩了。又经过一个隧道的明灭之后，他抬起头来打量四周，目光轻轻巧巧地从我脸上划过去，仿佛说话是非常陌生的事：  
“我们……我们去哪儿？”  
“我的公寓。”还是那儿。三年内整个城市飞速扩张，而那套公寓所在的小区却从没有被开发的迹象，只是租金涨了几次。当初没我有把它卖掉，现在它也仍旧不值什么钱。  
这趟列车上人少得可怜，入夜后连乘务员都不再走动。车厢里的灯关掉之后一片漆黑。艾伦小心翼翼地拉我的手，坐到我旁边。我默许了他的动作，然后闭上眼睛。可能是因为疲累，可能是艾伦并没有想象中的那么歇斯底里，我松了一口气，居然慢慢地睡着了。  
梦里下了一场大雨。雨水温热。我似乎听见有人问我，你怎么不逃呢，利威尔？  
因为，因为我被需要着。  
我醒过来的时候，天已经大亮。雪早就停了，太阳光在如银的地面上反射，格外刺眼。列车慢慢驶进站台，我才被艾伦叫醒。可能是梦里的情绪让我表情不够柔和，他不再靠近我，只是示意我看外面：  
“车停了。”  
疏远了十倍的艾伦逆着光坐在我身旁，陌生的嗓音，陌生的线条，陌生的动作。我意识到我掌心里握了一夜的手属于一个杀人犯——我醒过来后，他们拿艾伦的审判书给我看，上面就这样无情冷酷地宣布了我的孩子，我年轻的恋人生病了，而且病入膏肓。不过在我看来，他只是偏执而愚蠢，他精神状态不好，但远没到生病的程度。这些年我到里面看他，隔着玻璃窗，我看到一个暴戾、病态的人格在他身上苏醒。他在午餐的时候忽然抡起铁椅子掷向二楼的单面玻璃，铁椅子落地的时候他已经把坐在他对面狱友打得口鼻流血，随即他被一群同样暴躁狂怒的人掀倒在地。我就在二楼的单面玻璃后的轮椅上坐着。我一度怀疑他是因为被关进这样的地方才生了病的。狱外就医的时候我见过他一面，他被各种仪器环绕着。我知道你会来看我的。他在梦中微笑，口鼻间的呼吸面罩上泛起一层薄雾。  
无论如何，我让他在没有看管、没有隔离的情况下独自在人群中度过了一个夜晚。我感到极度不适。  
但好在他非常听话，甚至可以用温顺来形容，只要我握着他的手，他甚至可以对把他拦下来盘问的地勤人员微笑。非常生涩、不自然的笑容。  
接他回来之后，我陪了他三天，看着他洗澡、换衣服，笨拙地照顾自己。夜里我们躺在不同的床上，没有亲吻也没有拥抱。我本以为他会继续逃避我，花上好长一段时间才能接受我这张脸和现实，然而他回来的那天晚上，他就抱着自己的枕头站在我的床前：  
“利威尔，我可以睡在这里吗？”  
“不，”我下意识拒绝，编造出一个非常生硬的理由，“这张床太窄了。”  
太窄了，我之前几乎是睡在他的臂弯里，贴着他的胸口。这张床太窄了，这个公寓太窄了，西侧的窗子永远关着，因为打开就会变成垃圾堆的通风口。它是如此狭窄，以至于我无法避免地看见黑暗里有一双眼睛熄灭了。那天夜里，我得到了一个颤抖的吻，落在我的疤痕上。  
他没再要求和我睡在一起。  
根据他的假释规定，他需要吃大把的药物来控制情绪，活动范围必须被限制在一定地区内，而我则必须对他的一切行为负责，带他定期拜访心理医生。我们很快达成了协定，我出门上班的时候，他留在家里休养身体，不惹是生非，表现得好我会让他挑选周末见完心理医生后晚餐的地点。  
我很感激我的朋友，我的老上司埃尔文还肯收留我，让我负责他的慈善基金，而且避免了一些抛头露面的时刻。毕竟看到慈善基金的顾问面目和黑帮底层一样，身上还背着轰动一时的色情新闻，任谁都不会进一步合作。  
艾伦在这一段时间表现得相当乖巧，我第一天上班回家的晚上，他就用冰箱里所剩无几的食材给我做了晚饭，全是素食。从那天以后我每次回家都不会失望。他的乖巧懂事全无棱角，像是被监狱里不为人知的凶残手段治疗好了，从此再提起血食便会浑身战栗抽搐倒地。半个月以后，他告诉我他在网上找了一份兼职，用那台老旧的电脑帮别人绘图。薪水会结算到我名下的账户里。  
“我没有签他们的工作室，所以薪水不是很高，不过等过段时间应该就会涨了。”  
我看着屏幕上短短几行说明，他们给兼职实习生艾伦的时薪有些离谱。艾伦从没学过绘画，也没有展现过这份天赋，这种约定性质的东西更像是骗人的。他见我疑虑，便调出自己手绘的几副作品。他指着其中一副支离破碎的红白色块，无不得意地对我说：  
“利威尔，这是你，多漂亮。”  
“我在里面学了很久的画画，不过用电脑还不太熟练，有些粗陋，将来会给你更好看的。”他的绿眼睛里盛满了光，他不再像刚回来的时候那么怯懦畏缩，他可以直面我的伤疤，似乎已经计划好了将来的路。我本应该高兴，但不知道为什么对这一切充满了疑虑。  
如果他生病了，那么我应当对这一切的悲剧负责；如果他只是撒谎，那么他就是个必须受到惩罚的杀人犯。  
我看不懂他的后现代抽象画，也不明白它的价值，但是那堆色块在打印出来之后还算和谐优美，我把它放进了办公桌上的相框里。我私下联系了那个工作室，它是小有名气的一个私人公司，和很多杂志、月报都有合作。他们的负责人对我表示，艾伦在绘画上很有天分，不过他需要系统的指导和宣发，如果他不肯签协议，那么公司就不会有进一步的安排，他只能做画画插图之类的杂活，他们希望我能劝说他改变主意。  
从公司回家的路上我意识到，艾伦不肯签协议是怕暴露他的身份信息，暴露他其实是个疯子和杀人犯的事实。  
他是个疯子吗？  
似乎所有的疯子都有天赋，令人艳羡的才能，真是莫大的讽刺。艾伦就像其中的佼佼者，他有很多才能，偶尔丢掉一些，偶尔捡起一些，无论他无师自通了什么，总是令人惊叹。  
春天到了。  
艾伦的插画很快火了起来，他用那些钱买了新的电脑，新的画笔，买了许许多多的新衣服，他还计划夏天的时候换个大点的公寓。他虽然没有和工作室签约，但工作室那边主动提高了稿酬，还来信问他愿不愿意画漫画或者小故事之类的，被艾伦拒绝了。我名下账户的余额仍在不断增加。我取了一大笔钱匿名寄给当初被艾伦杀死的女孩的亲属。  
艾伦查过账户，没有提出任何疑议。某一个周末，他突然问我可不可以去旅游。他的目的地是附近的一座山，山上有神社和寺庙，还提供游客夜宿的地方，他想去看那里的樱花和日出。  
考虑到艾伦最近的确非常努力，也非常疲累，我同意了他的要求。我查询过那座山的归属，仍在我们被允许的活动范围内。他兴高采烈地丢下他的眼镜和电脑扑过来抱了我一下。再给他加根尾巴，他就是一只讨好主人的大狗。  
按照艾伦的计划，我们成功地在一个晴朗的夜里住进了那家寺院。他告诉我不用为旅行担忧，他来做旅行计划。要适当地相信他。他挡着电脑屏幕这么说。按他的路线上山的时候，我甚至都没看到行人。寺院提供的斋菜非常素淡，不过味道不错。艾伦也成功地向负责人要到了一个套间，一推开窗就能看见后山的樱花。漫山遍野都是短促而美丽的春天。  
艾伦在半夜溜进我的房间，掀开我的被子，想要睡在我的床上：  
“利威尔，你能不能叫我起床，我怕错过日出。”  
虽然他嘴里的理由光明正大，但我知道他其实另有目的。他想做爱。我也想。我没有办法永远逃避艾伦。没有多久，他就已经把手放在了我的阴茎上。说起来的确奇怪，艾伦就像我的欲念之火，我从未如此渴求过另一个人的身体和爱抚。  
艾伦做的非常仔细和认真，他亲吻我的伤疤并且不准我躲避他的吻：  
“等我攒够了钱，我们就去做面部整形手术，一切都会恢复正常的。”  
一颗滚烫的眼泪落进我的脖子里。我没有反对，我只是在努力扼制自己身体上的震颤——它们还记得那些疼痛。  
就在我整个人都被他的吻、他冗长细致的前戏弄得头昏脑涨、空虚又期待的时候，他颤抖着从我的身上爬起来。  
“利威尔，我……可以口交吗？”  
焦灼得近乎哀求，我迷蒙地抬起头。灯光下他平静的、沉睡的阴茎过于扎眼。他没有勃起。  
我关掉了灯。  
我不喜欢口交，无论是他给我还是我舔他。那种讨好和畏缩使我不安。  
不过他在服药，那些药物会有这样的作用，它们只是不做区分地抑制一切冲动。我应该原谅他和他的阴茎。射精之前，我把他的脸推到了一边。  
第二天早上，我是在一条山涧旁找到他的，他指着电脑屏幕上的日出和落樱问我漂不漂亮。  
整个樱花季要结束的时候，在我工作不远的地下通道里发生了一起交通事故，有一个姑娘失足跌落被地铁碾成了碎肉。我本来不会记得那么清楚，但那天我和艾伦上了床。他那天状态意外地好，终于如愿以偿地把他充血的大家伙射了个爽。我几乎是躺在他的精液和我的汗水里听他说起这件事。  
他亲着我的眼睛，没有受伤的那一只，郑重其事地告诫我要注意安全。我几乎被他的严肃和认真逗笑了。  
我最终没有笑出来。  
夏天的时候，我们搬到了一处更宽敞些的公寓里。公寓有空调和热水器，离我上班的地方不远，也很隐蔽。我曾提出我休假的时候再次出去旅行避暑的想法，不过艾伦拒绝了，他似乎爱上了穿着短裤和背心待在家里涂涂抹抹的工作。我出了趟远门，参加了一位有一面之缘的同事的葬礼——据说是压力太大跳楼自杀了。我回来的时候，跟艾伦提起这件事：  
“如果你画画的兼职压力很大，就不要再做了。”  
但是我想他一个字都没有听进去，因为那时候他正忙着把他肿胀的阴茎塞进我的身体里。他的头发很久没有修剪，已经过了肩，做爱的时候散下来垂到我的脖子里，和汗水沾在一起，又粘腻又痒。  
不知道是不是我的错觉，艾伦的需求随着夏天的到来旺盛了很多，我的休假从没有出过门。好在那些药片按时按量地减少。我带他按时去看心理医生，他们也没有对艾伦的精神状态表现出任何疑议。还有一个女医师专程提醒过我要控制某些抑制剂的使用——容易影响他的生理功能。  
毕竟他还年轻，有资格开始自己的人生。  
回来的路上，我在理发店里染了头发。

我没有见过我的父亲。我的妈妈在我能够记事的年纪就死去了。她美丽的样貌、温暖的怀抱在我的记忆里都只剩下虚影。她似乎是个坚强温柔的女性，但是没有母亲的孩子是很难活下去的。我还活着是个意外，凯尼心软了。不过我违反他的意志去做搜救的时候，我就永远失去了我唯一的亲属。我做了近十年的搜救队队员，救出来的人却寥寥无几。尸体见过很多。他们说如果搜救犬太久找不到活人就会对自己的工作能力产生怀疑，从而导致一些负面和抑郁情绪。我作为人类，被派去的地方都是最严重的灾害发生地，我当然明白从未搜索出活人也并不是我的过错。  
艾伦是唯一的、被我从死神的手里夺过来的人。  
埃尔文提供了我大部分的治疗费用，为你请了律师。我转向阳光下那个肌肉虬结的男人，他正把鬓发束在脑后。至于慈善基金……也是我目前最满意的，甚至可以说是唯一的工作。  
“艾伦，你明白吗？”  
他点点头，凑过来亲吻我的眼角。我从他身上闻到了浓郁的血腥味，像是猎豹捕食后的体味。艾伦的恢复速度令人惊叹，似乎他的身体和精神里藏匿着自我修复的强大基因。他不再畏畏缩缩，不再忧心忡忡，似乎是某一天早上，我起床以后，就看见了一个强大、自信的青年坐在我的床边。  
从那以后，他再没提过让我辞职的事情。  
渐渐地，我开始频繁迟到，记忆力越来越差。我从噩梦中惊醒时往往已经是九点钟、十点钟甚至十一点，艾伦的胳膊搭在我的腰上，甜美地睡着。我居然开始给自己定闹钟，艾伦也被我赶回了他自己的床上。在大半辈子、四十几年都在失眠后，浓茶和咖啡都不能使我保持足够的清醒，申请表、电脑里的字迹开始模糊，到了下午的时候我甚至无法辨认那些笔画。其他同事也发现了我的异常，他们开始把工作都移交给我的副手。尽管佩特拉十分尽责，但她就要结婚了，不能把宝贵的时间都花在加班上，何况这种加班并没有意义，只是给我收拾烂摊子。  
我无师自通学会了抽烟，我为自己最终会变成一个废物而感到焦虑。  
有一天傍晚，我本应该在下班的路上。回过神来的时候，我的手里正握着一只野猫的脖子，站在一条漆黑的巷子里，我正走向一只装满了腐烂、恶臭和病菌的垃圾箱。  
我停住了。  
艾伦狂奔到我身边，他什么也没说。只是从我的手里接过了尸体，装进随身的购物袋里，打好了结，自然而然地把它扔进了垃圾箱。  
“回去吧。”  
我加倍努力地保持清醒。昼夜颠倒，黑白颠倒，时间颠倒。  
没多久，艾伦在做饭的时候忽然对我说：“你也许需要去医院。”  
他开着油烟机，只留给我一个背影，锅里翻炒的似乎是某种被完美处理过的肉类。肉是新鲜的，为了给我补充营养而特意买来的。我的消化系统似乎出了毛病，脆弱得如同幼儿的肠胃，对那种肉产生了由衷地厌恶。  
那时候我们已经有段时间没有做爱，因为每次临近高潮的时候我都濒死似的呼吸过度。我被那只野猫扼住了脖子。  
我按他说的去医院做了检查。在医院里排队等候的时候，我在等候区的屏幕上看到了关于他的专访。那个专访是一个小姑娘到家里做的，某个下午我醒过来的时候，听到画室里细碎的笑声。荧幕放大了艾伦的脸，打光的人有经验，摄像也配合，艾伦的五官秾艳而又英气，浓烈的荷尔蒙的气息扑面而来。我其实并不知道他和那个女记者说了什么，并没有同屏出现的记者声音经过放大显得娇俏而灵动。他们长达半个小时的节目里没有出现我的名字。我想起那天傍晚，因为太过疲倦，甚至没有推门去送一壶红茶。  
医生只是说我有几个指标有点超出正常，处于亚健康状态。可能是烟抽得太凶，内脏功能似乎有所损伤。  
我已经四十四岁了。医生感叹说，我应该学会接受这种衰老。  
我把钥匙忘在了医院，是艾伦去把它取了回来。  
很快埃尔文和我谈了一次话，大方地在忙碌不堪的时期给了我一个月的假。  
某个暴雨的傍晚，我从浴缸里醒来，水停留在我下巴的位置，手上的烟卷已经熄灭了，离我的手指只有几毫米。水完全变凉了，皮肤泡得泛白，像是刚解冻的鱼类。我呼唤艾伦，只有沉闷的雷声遥遥地回应我。我站起身，水溅了一地。雨幕切割出两个世界。在茫然地四顾后我才意识到，我被独自留在了公寓里。  
那天艾伦回来得很晚，我裹着毛毯在沙发上等他。他把我叫醒的时候，身上穿着黑色的雨衣，正滴滴答答地流水，一只手里还拎着沉重的购物袋。我闻到一股暴雨的腥味，视线里晃过一抹红色，再去找已经找不到了。  
“你怎么不穿衣服，身上那么烫，发烧了吗？”  
他的手很凉，落在我的额头上，很快就顺着鼻尖向下。  
我想吻他。  
他已经二十五岁了，完完全全长成了一个英俊的年轻人。他健壮、潇洒、身姿挺拔，举止优雅，而他的绿眼睛里映着一个丑陋、可笑的裸体男人。我挥开他的手臂，捡起毯子走回卧室。  
一直以来我都错了。不是艾伦多么需要我，而是我需要艾伦。我们之间有点像寄生者与被寄生者的关系，他年轻的身体、充沛的精力和对我无法自拔的迷恋是我活下去的养料。我有罪，因为我深切地感觉自己被爱着。  
我有罪，因为我摘下了不属于我的果实。  
我已经四十四岁了。如果艾伦不爱我了呢？  
我被寒冷击倒了，那是我有生以来最为昏沉、最无力的一个星期。我拒绝去医院，艾伦便没有再出门，他喂我吃药，给我做饭，米粒熬成黏腻浓稠的液体放凉了再给我。夜里他抱着我睡觉，裹着厚重的被子让我发汗。缠绵又凶悍的高烧使我产生了许多幻觉。我甚至以为我终于要死了，妈妈在天堂张开手臂，却只能看着她的儿子堕下地狱。地狱的硫磺火顺着我的血管燃烧，战栗、惊厥，心脏停止跳动。然后被利爪剖出来，在火里变成扭曲、肮脏的虫豸。皮肤收缩，血肉模糊，我的胸腔里只剩下百足虫。艾伦完全停止了他的工作，只是陪着我：  
“没关系，会好起来的。”  
“我那天只是出门买菜和茶叶，提前跟你讲过，还让你不要洗太久，小心着凉。你都不记得了。”  
是吗，艾伦。是吗。  
在众多纷扰的噩梦里，我看见佩特拉牵着一个陌生男子的手来跟我告别，我想那是她的丈夫，我未曾谋面的那个幸运儿。她撑着一把红伞，雨却都落在她身上。  
这就是最后的死亡吗？潮湿、温暖，并非痛苦，令人解脱。长埋地狱火河中的灵魂抬起头来，是一双绿色的眼睛，他想要说话，一股热气扑到脸上，我变成了飞灰。  
“不要怕。”  
“我也经历过这些，我以为我醒不过来了，可是我睁开眼睛就看到了你。你现在睁开眼睛也会看到我，我不会让你去天堂的，我在地狱里等你。”  
我在昏沉中惊醒，他却否认说过这种话，他遮住我的眼睛打开卧室的灯：  
“我去拿体温计。”  
我看到钟表上的时针指向四。凌晨四点。有鸟鸣声。艾伦推开窗看了一会儿说，那是一种小巧玲珑，黑白相间的鸟在叫。  
我终于退烧了。  
我辞了职。  
埃尔文的公司在经济危机里艰难度日，我已经变成完全的负累。因为艾伦的回归，我和同事们日渐疏远，只有韩吉在我收拾东西的时候，严肃、认真地跟我谈了次话。  
她说精神疾病往往会遗传给下一代，而且精神疾病对于大脑的伤害是不可逆转的。有些时候就算他意识到了错误、试图改变，最终他还是会走回他的老路上去。耶格尔家族有这样的疾病史，如果我曾见过艾伦的父亲或者哥哥会更明白这一点。你根本不适合……爱人。我也不会，但是我有人教啊。我看见她扭头给了莫布里特一个飞吻。  
她的笑容生动真实。  
最后她问我，有没有见过佩特拉。  
佩特拉？艾伦从他的画室里探出头，你的那个女同事吗？不是嫁人以后就搬走了吗？  
原来是搬走了。  
像梦一样。  
我辞职后逐渐无所事事，艾伦顺理成章地接管了一切。他的绘画事业在经济危机的背景下大获成功，有人愿意为他的那副日出和樱花付出五十万美金的代价。他说那是非卖品，只留给最特别的人。这样一来，他的其他售出作品反而更受追捧了。  
他买了一幢别墅。于是我变成了清洁工——除了这个我也做不了别的。他替我预约了一次体检，为了我脸上纵横的疤痕。他和整形医生谈了很久，我们回家的路上他却什么也没说。我对这个结果并不十分失望。好在除此之外，空旷到能够发出回声的房子里总有值得清扫的角落。或许是因为工作压力的减少，我的记忆力和睡眠都正常了很多，也不再做噩梦。令我担忧的失控并没有再次发生。艾伦则开始艰难的转型，从电脑绘画转向传统绘画。他给自己装修了一个画室，我有时候能听见里面砸东西的声音，他说那是在配制特别的颜料。我很少去清扫他的画室。他藏在了那些破碎的线条里，而我拒绝探寻真相。那里头缺乏阳光的关照，却连霉菌也长不出来：  
不会对眼睛不好吗？  
艾伦握住我的手，压在他的眼皮上。他闭着眼睛，我感到手指头下是两粒运转正常的眼珠。他亲吻我的指腹，然后把我抱起来抵在墙面上。清洗的时候我才发现，他手上的颜料沾满了我的后背和腰。五颜六色的，洗也洗不掉。  
他希望我戒烟。  
这是合情合理的要求，况且我再抽烟的时候总会产生恶心的感觉。戒掉烟以后，我也偶尔戴上口罩出门慢跑，身体似乎逐渐恢复。我没有艾伦那样令人惊叹的恢复力，可好在一切都在慢慢走向正轨。  
有一天我对着电视研究菜谱的时候，忽然看到一条紧急新闻：  
前几日大雨，河水暴涨，冲出了山涧中的无名尸体。根据初步判断，死者为一名年轻女性。  
“艾伦。”  
“艾伦。”  
“嗯？”艾伦从画室里探出头，他脸上的胡子和头发连成一片，该修剪了，“利威尔你做好饭了吗？可以吃了吗？”  
“马上就好，去洗手吧。”  
“好。”  
我望着他的背影：“佩特拉三年前结婚以后就搬走了是吗？”  
“是啊，”艾伦转过头来，他的表情似笑非笑，“利威尔你今天出门的时候碰见她了？”  
“没有。”  
我出门前，他坐在阳台上抽烟，微笑着目送我远去。我从前并不知道他会抽烟。  
吉克•耶格尔。  
除了姓氏我看不出他和艾伦有什么共同点。他穿着合身的西装，戴金色细边框眼镜，胡须和头发都打理得十分整洁。听说我是为艾伦的事而来，他和我约在一个僻静的酒店大厅。  
韩吉三年前提供的线索有一些变化，花了我一点功夫才联系到如今功成名就的他。据说是被从精神病院里放出来不到一年，已经凭借他的故事和理念成了一个超级富翁。我却不觉得他的故事有什么吸引人的地方，反而对他的精英派头感到厌恶，我只想知道他的家族病史。他和我东拉西扯地说了很多，着重问了一下艾伦的现状。他似乎对艾伦的成功并不意外，但是对我有很大意见。眼见从他嘴里套不出什么消息，我便决定离开。  
“我们家族并没有遗传精神病，不过我父亲的确是个疯子，艾伦可能是被他洗脑了。”  
“毕竟没有什么正常的父亲会拿巨人观吓唬自己十来岁的儿子，你还记得你第一次见艾伦的时候，他说了什么吗？”  
“你看看你把他害成了什么样子。如果你愿意离开他，把他还给我，一切都会好起来。”  
“你为什么不自己跟他说？”我转过头去，“过去的十年里我从不知道他还有个爱他爱的要死要活的哥哥。”  
“你以为他的画怎么会突然火起来？”  
在回家的路上我接到了埃尔文的电话。他的慈善基金会终于关门大吉了。纵使他远见卓识，有未雨绸缪的本事，接连失去两个核心成员也使他的慈善基金走上了不归路。埃尔文是一个绅士，慷慨大方、乐于助人，但同时心底也埋藏着自私的种子。我一直不明白他为什么会无偿给我提供那么多帮助，曾经一起共事对他来说不是什么太有价值的记忆。我终于在这一通电话里获知了些许端倪：“利威尔，我不是为自己的安全考虑。你或许可以到我这里来，艾伦并非可依靠的对象。”  
我挂断了他的电话。  
我回到别墅的时候，艾伦正在洗澡。两位便衣警察端坐在沙发上，他们是为了那具女尸来的。他们旁敲侧击地问了许多，最后才转入正题，佩特拉失踪的那段时间我在做什么。  
“她”是佩特拉吗？  
也许是，也许不是。我们还没有进行DNA比对，佩特拉小姐的家乡太远了，还没能找到可供检测的DNA提供者。  
“你那时候在做什么？”  
“高烧，肺炎。”我听见艾伦如此答话，他的头发还滴着水，只穿了条到膝盖处的短裤，胸腹处的肌肉格外显眼。没有伤疤。他从浴室里走到我身后。“连水都是我一口一口喂给他的。”  
“冒昧地问一下，你和佩特拉小姐为什么取消了婚约？”  
两位便衣离去的时候还有些讪讪。我被艾伦按到墙上，他举起我的手机，点亮屏幕给我看，是吉克的一通未接：“他给你打电话干什么？”  
“没什么。”  
“你不说我也知道。”  
他吻上来，嘴里是薄荷叶的气息。我看着自己的手。我的手指虽然保住了，但是功能并没有恢复。它只是装饰的花瓶，让我看起来像个正常人，连最基本的抓握也不能完成。我用手掌按着艾伦赤裸的肩膀，把他的阴茎吃下去，那两根手指始终奇怪地翘着。  
“你已经夺走了我的朋友、事业、婚姻和健康，你还想得到什么呢？”  
艾伦听到了却不回答，只是用力地顶撞。他射精的时候我已经脱力近乎昏厥，我听见他咬牙切齿地说：“我不要爱你了，利威尔。”  
艾伦的剪影落在地上，高大强壮而且陌生。他二十八岁了，时间过得真快。  
我不要爱你了。  
第二天醒来的时候，艾伦已经不在我身边了，我听见厨房里传来做饭的声音。我如常清扫这栋别墅。画室的大门打开的时候，一切干净整洁地令人惊叹。我仔仔细细地查看每一个角落。画具、颜料、纸张、半成品，目之所及都整整齐齐，不落灰尘，像是一直在等着我检查似的。在房间的尽头是那幅日出和樱花的画，被金色的画框和玻璃装裱过了，静默地立在众多风景画的顶端。  
“很干净，是不是？”艾伦穿戴整齐，站在门口。  
新闻里那具女尸的埋骨地周围一片樱树，正是樱花当令的时节，血色繁樱落满了山谷。  
“那幅画不是给我的。”我的心脏刺痛。  
“不是。”他顺手关上门，走到窗边，拉开窗帘，本该是落地窗的地方镶嵌着一副巨大的画。血染的天空下有一位正在坠落的天使，底层是地狱火里烧灼着的痛苦灵魂。在肮脏、血腥背景下的天使却呈现一种蓝调的苍白，他紧闭双眼。天使黑白参半的羽翼被来自天堂的绳索束缚，他的脚下燃起碧绿的大火，融断了铁链和那些绳子。他由此得以堕入地狱。  
他堕入地狱，却不曾回望过天堂和人间一眼。  
我想起艾伦接过那只野猫的尸体，手一扬，它就进了垃圾箱。轻描淡写，顺理成章。  
“这个是给你的。”  
他扬起椅子，砸碎了玻璃。整张画扑下来，如同一面墙的倒塌。画背后露出一个磷磷的东西，嵌在墙壁里。他捡起来，血滴在上面。  
献给你——指骨做成的荆棘冠。  
“……你太令我失望了，艾伦。”这句话没有经过思考，甚至并不是出自我本意。它却轻飘飘地落到了地上。  
艾伦，年轻、英俊的男人双手沾满了淋漓的鲜血，他捧着那顶白骨王冠，站在那里怔愣了一瞬，像是不知道要加冕谁为现世的王。  
我躲过他的一次攻击，那一顶白骨王冠让人不寒而栗。他吃惊地看着我反击，没能将那个恶心的东西扣在我的头上。他想了想，王冠被他扔在地上。他花了很长时间来做这个东西，现在却对它弃之如敝履。他从那幅画下抽出一根棒球棍，球棍上坑坑洼洼。  
“你对我失望吗？不如说是对你自己。都是你的错，你难道没有发现我做的这些事情吗？你早就知道了，可你太想救我了，你忽略了那些人的命。”  
我几乎要认不出艾伦的声音了。  
“利威尔，”我听见他叫我的名字，不疾不徐，温柔缱绻，“你过来。”

我听见警车开过来的声音时已经吸入了大量烟尘，被砸坏的椅子四分五裂地躺着，最后被火焰吞噬，变成飞灰。我的怀里抱着艾伦的头，他正在咳血，也许是内脏受了重击鲜红的血液才会源源不断地从他嘴里吐出来。  
火起得突然，虽然我提前报过警，但并没有让他们带一辆消防车过来。艾伦在向我挥了几棍后并没有立刻杀掉我，他从一个老旧的烟盒里拿出一根烟。他坐在垃圾堆里抽烟，并不说话。我和他的打斗已经完全毁掉了这间画室。他把抽了一半的烟放在了那一沓画纸上，我却连爬起来阻止他的力气也没有。画室燃烧得很快，真正的、掩藏在画里的艾伦逐渐变成细小的火星，最后被火焰完全吞噬了。他为了救我遭受了画室门的重击，我那时已行动不便，他的本意是烧死我们两个，可他扑过来的时候我从他燃烧的眼睛里看见了真正的惊惶。十九岁那年的艾伦惊惶着从一次噩梦里醒来，他亲吻我的额头，对着我说细细密密的对不起。那幅日出和樱花的画框被烧得变形，玻璃爆裂开来，划伤了我的背部。那幅天使坠落的画已经烧得什么都不剩了。我拖着他离开那间燃烧的画室，登上楼顶。我其实不应当有这样清醒的意识，但好在那场高烧破坏了我对痛苦的感知，我感到艾伦似乎有话要说，于是尽力地俯下身去，贴近他的嘴唇：  
“爸爸，别丢下我。”  
他的声音很小，又破碎，我本不应该听清的。  
我亲吻他的嘴唇，用手掌合上他的眼睛。他安静地躺着，脸上带着殷殷血迹，脏乱地像我在地铁站里捡到他那时。可我终我一生都未能将那个少年从那场洪水中救出。

那么艾伦，我邀请你与我共赴地狱黄泉。


End file.
